The present invention relates to a radiation transducing device.
Radiation transducing devices of the prior art, e.g. EP-A-015714, consist of a matrix of pixel elements wherein each pixel element is scanned sequentially, similar to the scanning of pixel elements in a television or video apparatus.
The state of the prior art is further described in EP-A-0260858 and in the article: "The VLSI design of a two dimensional image processing array" of D. Panogiotopoulos e.a., published in Microprocessing and Microprogramming, vol. 14, no. 3/4, October/November 1984.
As background material for the present invention, the aforementioned patents and literature are incorporated by referenced herein as is an article written by the present inventor entitled: Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research, published by North Holland Amsterdam, March 1989, Volume A275, No. 3, Section A, Page 542.
When scanning a picture area in which only one or some locations contain radiation to be detected, the transducing devices of the prior art produce an enormous amount of signals the information content of which has substantially no value at all.